


The Firebolt & The Ravenclaw Scarf

by Taliesin_niseilaT



Series: Allenbert Week 2017 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Allenbert Week 2017, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Pining, Prompt: Hogwarts AU, Romance, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9473090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taliesin_niseilaT/pseuds/Taliesin_niseilaT
Summary: Barry Allen’s new at Hogwarts. And, well. Julian Albert. Fiercely intelligent, talented, strict. Drop-dead gorgeous, too. Barry’s a goner the moment he claps eyes on him. But Julian resists every attempt Barry makes to get close to him.





	

_The Firebolt & The Ravenclaw Scarf_

 

Barry Allen’s new at Hogwarts. He was hired as a flight instructor fresh off his retirement as a professional Chaser for an American Quidditch team, the Sweetwater All-Stars. He falls in love with the castle the moment he sets foot in it, borrows books on its history from the library and talks to his colleagues and the local ghosts.

 

Barry’s quick to befriend Cisco, the Muggle Studies professor hell-bent on figuring out a way to mix magic and technology, and Caitlin, who teaches Charms and is great at conjuring ice.

‘That’s how I first found out I was magical,’ Caitlin says, ‘My parents are Muggles and one day I froze the entire kitchen. We were all pretty shaken that day.’ Barry gets along with most other staff members just fine.

 

But there’s one teacher who dislikes Barry intensely, disagrees with his carefree methods of teaching, disagrees with his entire personality, it would seem.

 

Julian Albert. Arithmancy professor. Fiercely intelligent, talented, strict. Drop-dead gorgeous, too. Barry’s a goner the moment he claps eyes on him. But Julian resists every attempt Barry makes to get close to him. He refuses to talk to him, prefers to sit in his room alone over residing in the cosy teachers’ lounge when Barry’s around.

 

‘He’s like that,’ Cisco waves it off when Barry asks him about Julian one night, ‘Says he’s not here to make friends.’

‘He leaves the room when I come in,’ Barry insists. Cisco frowns. ‘We’re not at school, Barry. Well, we are, literally, but we’re adults, so I’m fairly sure he’s not doing it deliberately.’

Barry sighs, drags a hand through his hair, and returns to his book.

 

The next time Barry enters the teachers’ lounge, he drops into the chair next to Julian and says ‘Hi,’ and Julian responds with a dry, ‘Hello, Mr Allen,’ then continues to grade papers.

 

Progress.

 

Barry referees the first big Quidditch match of the season – Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw. Right before he gives the starting signal, his eyes meet Julian’s. The other man is high up in the stands, looking stern as ever, though Caitlin’s wrapped a Ravenclaw scarf around his neck. For a moment, Barry lets himself imagine Julian is there just to watch him fly. To see if he’s really worth his reputation as a hotshot flight instructor. He resists the urge to show off, blows the whistle, and lets the match take over his every thought.

 

Afterwards, Barry bumps into Julian in the hallway, so he says, ‘Hey, congratulations, you won!’

‘Did I,’ Julian says dryly.

‘You seem like a Ravenclaw to me?’ Barry points to the blue scarf Julian is now impatiently tugging off. ‘Snow dragged me along. I’m not all that into Quidditch, so I don’t give a fuck about you being a minor celebrity, Allen. But yeah, I was in Ravenclaw.’

Barry’s brain takes a moment to catch up. ‘When did I ever imply you should be impressed because I’m _a celebrity?’_

Julian doesn’t reply, just glares at Barry and walks away.

 

‘I swear it’s me specifically he doesn’t like.’ Barry complains to Cisco late that evening after three Firewhiskies. ‘Merlin, Barry, if you’re looking to get laid, I’d seriously recommend lowering your standards a little.’ Barry turns bright red. ‘I’m not – that’s not why –’ Cisco rolls his eyes. ‘No? Then why are you obsessed with getting Julian to like you?’

‘Everybody likes me,’ Barry tries feebly.

‘I see. Yes. So of course you’ll fall for the one guy who doesn’t.’

 

Barry heads towards the practice field during one of his free periods to blow off some steam. He’s been helping out Headmistress McGonagall with her administration and even with magic, record-keeping is tedious work. Flying always helps to clear his head. He never notices that Julian is lounging in a dark corner of the stands, reading a book, until he passes right over the blond professor’s head. Barry steers his broom into a sharp U-turn and hovers right in front of Julian, who looks up and sighs. ‘Can’t a man just sit and read in peace?’

‘Nope,’ Barry grins, ‘Would you like to go for a ride with me?’ He gestures to his Firebolt. Julian grants him a sour smile. ‘No, thank you, Mr Allen.’

Barry raises an eyebrow. ‘Scared, Julian?’

‘Don’t be ridiculous. I simply have work to do.’ Barry leans over to read the title of his book. ‘ _Cupid’s arrow strikes twice,’_ he says in disbelief. ‘What the hell is that about?’ To his surprise, Julian blushes. ‘It’s just – it passes the time.’ Barry snatches up the book and glances at the blurb. ‘You’re reading gay Muggle erotica.’

‘To each his own, Allen!’ Julian snaps, grabbing his book and marching off in a huff while Barry’s laughter echoes in his ears.

 

Julian expects Barry to tell everyone about his reading habits, but to his credit he never mentions it. Still trying to get into Julian’s good graces, apparently. He’s not sure why that ticks him off so bad. Maybe it’s because Barry’s carefree approach to life clashes strongly with the horrors Julian has seen not even ten years ago.

 

Not long before Christmas, Julian enters the teachers’ lounge one evening to find himself alone with Barry. He’s really not in the mood for chatter, so he turns around and walks away, not caring how stupid that looks.

 

‘Julian,’ Barry says, stopping him in his tracks.

‘What?’

‘Why don’t you like me?’ There’s pain in Barry’s eyes when he asks. Julian hesitates, drags a hand through his hair.

‘You don’t know anything about Hogwarts, Allen. Or about living through a war.’

Barry steps closer to him. ‘Then tell me about it.’

‘I don’t have time for this –’

‘Let’s go to Hogsmeade. I’ll buy you a drink.’

Julian pinches the bridge of his nose. ‘Fine, one drink. And it doesn’t make us friends.’ Barry’s positively beaming as he Summons a warm coat from his quarters and hands Julian the Ravenclaw scarf Caitlin keeps in the lounge. Julian sends it right back to the hat stand with a flick of his wand. ‘Not gonna happen, Allen.’

‘Damn,’ Barry says, ‘Blue looks great on you though.’ He doesn’t miss the little smile that Julian tries to hide.

 

The air outside is crisp and it feels wonderful to walk the Hogwarts grounds with Julian by his side. They head for The Three Broomsticks and order a fancy wine that Julian recommends. Barry’s pretty sure he’ll never tire of posh Englishmen in fitted suits.

‘My sister died in the war,’ Julian says without preamble. Barry’s face falls.

‘Oh.’

‘She was killed in the Battle of Hogwarts. Emma was only sixteen, she wasn’t even supposed to be fighting. I told her to get to safety and the last thing I heard her say was _I’m not leaving your side, Julian, so suck it up._ Next thing I know we’re fighting off hordes of Death Eaters and my sister gets hit in the back. It didn’t register with me until hours later, when I sat by her body all night and cried and was generally useless for months.’

‘I’m so sorry,’ Barry whispers, his eyes wide.

‘So to answer your earlier question... It’s not that I dislike you because of who you are. It’s just that I don’t think we can relate to each other very well.’

Barry nods thoughtfully, then says, ‘My mother was murdered when I was a child. My father was murdered recently, right before I came to Scotland. It wasn’t a war situation. Just people who wanted to hurt me.’

Julian stares at him. ‘You’re always so cheerful. How do you _do_ that?’ Barry shrugs, carefully reaching out and taking hold of Julian’s hand. He doesn’t pull away. ‘I guess it’s in my disposition to always look for the silver lining. It’s not easy. Time and time again, I expected to wake up and find myself broken. Time and time again, I healed.’

Julian smiles, just a little. ‘That’s a lovely thought.’

 

After that night, Julian seems determined to make up for lost time and spends every free moment talking to Barry. In the Great Hall, between classes in the hallway, in the teachers’ lounge, and eventually, in their private rooms. Maybe it’s because he feels like he has the home field advantage, but it’s on the third night they talk in Barry’s room that he finally works up the courage to kiss Julian, and finds his advances are entirely welcome.


End file.
